


i tattooed the lyrics onto my arm

by darkknight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, basically that's it, they get new tattoos in london and paris respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so after all the shit that's been going on on tumblr i went all "someone needs to write a fic about how harry got a tattoo when he was with lou and how louis was desperate to find a free artist before he needed to do his stunt with eleanor and that's why he was supposedly an ass" and that someone was apparently me</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tattooed the lyrics onto my arm

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS BEFORE THE USA-PORTUGAL GAME (still a bit stressed tbh) 
> 
> the title is taking from ed sheeran's song "take it back"  
> now i just wanna say that the working title for this was "you wanna party in france? you better work bitch" 
> 
> also a warning, i have not read thro this, it was all written in like an hour??? so yeah, i apologize for any mistakes, they are all on me

they knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. but to be honest they were hoping for the later part. it was time for it being hell, well more than usually. but louis and harry were upset since south america had been so good, and they foolishly thought it could continue in the european leg of the tour. 

 

so here they are, in paris, the world most romantic city getting some shitty news. and to say louis was pissed was an understatement.

 

”you’re fucking with us right?” he asked one of the people from their management. ”me parading eleanor around paris and having harry flown to london so he can go to some club won’t really work, do you think people are so stupid?”

 

”the most important thing is that a majority believe it.” the guy, louis couldn’t remember his name, not that he honestly did care. ”now harry, you need to leave in 15 to make the plane back to london, i suggest you get a move on.” and with that walking out, leaving the pair alone in the small room and louis seething with rage. he was so done with this shit.

 

”hey.” harry’s arms came around his waist. ”we’ll make it work like we always do, love.” he said pressing a kiss to louis’ neck. 

 

”i’m just so sick and tired of this, it was just so good for these past months.” 

 

”i know.” harry loosened his arms and made louis turn around to face him. ”but we’ll get through it just like we do every time, this isn’t how it’s always going to be alright?” 

 

that made louis smile, since yeah this wasn’t for ever. ”yeah, it just sucks since you’re getting the worst straw here, having to go out when you’re tired and seeing me with eleanor. i know how much it hurts you.” his arms were around harry’s neck now, his fingers combing through his curls. 

 

sighing harry said ”yeah, but it’s only one day, one parading her around and then hopefully it’ll just be her at concerts.” 

 

nodding louis could only kiss him, so he did. 

 

it was slow and sweet, reassuring. just what they both needed in the moment.

 

that was until harry rudely pulled away. 

 

”wha--”

 

”let’s get tattoos.” harry said with eyes wide.

 

”tattoos?” 

 

”yeah, lou’s getting one in london tomorrow, i can go with, i’m sure they can squeeze me in. and you only need to go to montmartre with eleanor, you can totally go somewhere and get a tattoo before that.” his mouth turning into a smile. 

 

”yeah, okay, let’s get tattoos.” his smile mirroring harry’s. 

 

* * *

 

 

to get a tattoo without an appointment was easier said than done in paris apparently. harry had texted louis a while ago when he got to the tattoo parlour with lou about how there had been a free artist to do his tattoo meanwhile lou got her’s. 

 

louis wasn’t having harry’s luck, and the fact that eleanor had to go with him made his mood even worse. so when they walked into the parlour, his mood already sour, and hearing that they didn’t have any free artist and that he’d have to wait, well, it didn’t help.

 

now he doesn’t particularly like the fact that he gets portrayed like the asshole of the band, but most of the time he doesn’t mind since whenever he gets called that he’s usually doing something to defend or help the boys. 

 

so when the guy tells him in broken english that he has to wait, louis uses the card he never would use usually, but he’s in a shit mood, eleanor is with him, and this is _important,_ he’d had to disappoint harry. so he uses the fact that he’s a celebrity and that he should have vip status, and if he plays up the asshole stereotype then so be it, he doesn’t have a lot of time before he has to leave for montmartre with eleanor, and he knows the tattoo will take a bit of time. 

 

when the guy goes to talk to some artist he looks around the shop, eleanor’s somewhere looking at the wall with tattoos and he’s pretty sure a girl is glancing at him, but he doesn’t care, he _needs_ to get the tattoo. 

 

the guy gets back from where he was standing talking to the tattoo artist and louis is pretty sure he’s not gonna get the tattoo by looking at the guy’s face.

 

”if you want the tattoo, you’ll have to wait at least three hours.” and louis mood drops, and his annoyance reaches a new peak, so he just nods and motions for eleanor that they’re leaving. he knows that he looks like the biggest asshole but he can’t help it. harry was so excited about the tattoos and they spent the entire night texting and calling each other about the tattoos. and now he doesn’t have time to drive to one of the other tattoo parlours that they found in paris before he needs to be at montmartre with eleanor. 

 

* * *

 

 

they arrive at montmartre just when they’re suppose to and louis already gotten two pictures of the process of harry’s tattoo. he can’t bare to respond to them. the need of getting the hell over with this stunt is rising and he hopes they can leave soon so louis can continue his hunt for a free artist. 

 

both he and eleanor look like they have better places to be and with better people and he hopes that people take lots of pictures and post them on twitter and that they get people to realise how there’s somewhere else he’d rather be. 

 

he constantly with each step makes more distance between himself and eleanor. she of course doesn’t mind, she’s as sick as him with all of this, and the past months where heaven for her too just as they were for him and harry. 

 

at the thought of harry, probably now done with his tattoo - louis doesn’t know, he hasn’t checked his phone - saddens him. harry’s probably admiring the design, being all happy, and smiling so big his dimples are showing. and probably thinking louis is gone with his too. 

 

in that moment he hopes that the pictures that are being taken of him don’t make it to twitter so fast, least harry sees them and notices the lack of the tattoo on louis’ arm. 

 

suddenly he finds himself silently praying for the whole thing to be done, with more force than before. 

 

* * *

 

 

when they get back to the van, louis doesn’t spare a second before he rattles the address of the next tattoo parlour on the list to the chauffeur.

 

he also pointly ignores  the annoyed look eleanor is shooting him. he knows she’s tired and just wanna get back to the hotel before they leave france but louis couldn’t give a shit. they’re done with the stunt and the guys can take eleanor back when he’s getting his tattoo done. he’s waited enough time to get it. 

 

* * *

 

 

after three, fucking  _three -_ like did everyone decide to get a tattoo  _today_ specifically just to fuck with him? -tattoo parlours saying they don’t have any free artists they finally go to the last one on the list. and louis literally sits the whole car ride there praying that they have an artist there that is free at this moment and not a billion years in the future. 

 

as they pull up to the parlour louis sees that it’s a bit smaller than the others, but it has a cosy atmosphere, one very different from the others he’s been at, and to his joy there aren’t any people getting tattooed at the moment. but he still keeps his hope at bay. 

 

”excuse me?” he asked a girl with bright green hair reading a magazine. ”do you have any free tattoo artists free at the moment?” 

 

the girl doesn’t seem to recognise him, just looks at him with a boring expression before checking the laptop besides her. ”yeah, we have one that’s free, would you like to get a tattoo now?” she asks in a very thick french accent. 

 

he’s pretty sure he hears eleanor sigh in relief of being able to go back to the hotel and rest now that he finally found an artist. and for the first time in hours, he smiles. ”yeah, that be great.” 

 

the girl just nods and motions for him to follow her into another room where she introduces him to the artist.

 

everything goes smoothly from there, the guy’s nice and his english is pretty good so the fear louis had earlier that the guy might not understand him vanishes. he shows him the design he and harry came up with just last night and the guys gets to work. 

 

and through his relief, louis doesn’t feel the pain as much as he would normally do. 

 

* * *

 

 

when he’s finally done, the first thing he does in the van is send harry tons of pictures of the tattoo and call him right away to talk about their new tattoos. 

 

they both know that it’s not going to get better after this, since the american leg of the tour is coming along and the closeting always gets more heavier in the states, but right now, talking to harry on the way to the hotel about their new tattoos he finds himself invincible. like he can get through all of this. 

 

after all, it’s not a forever thing this closeting. 

 

but they are and the tattoos just pinpoint that. 

 

and even through they’ve gone through some rough shit which probably caused a dent in his mental health, there’s no one he’d rather be and after all, forever with harry is worth it, he thinks as he looks at his new tattoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay you made it until the end! thanks for reading it, if you liked it please leave kudos and/or a comment! 
> 
> now fingers crossed for pictures of new tattoos soon!


End file.
